


Hermes and the Stranger

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [9]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: A boy and his puppy and his music, Gen, He will protect his son, Hermes is a Good Dad, Orpheus is a cute kid, Past Child Abandonment, Persephone is practicing on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: What happens when someone unexpected shows up at the bar? Does Hermes let them by his boy or do we see papa Hermes?
Relationships: Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Kudos: 41





	Hermes and the Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up. My muse has been quiet. (You'll see why this is funny after you read the story) I hope everyone is staying safe and sane.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It’s all Anias Mitchell, and what doesn’t belong to her is free from the myth. I only own the vinyl...and a bunch of debt. 

_Italics_ -inner thoughts

Regular-normal story

" "-Speech 

Orpheus is about 7 and a half. It's almost time for fall, so Persphone is still up top with him and Hermes, and of course his new hell-hound puppy Hymn. 

* * *

“Lady Persphone, look! I finished a song! Do you want to hear it?” 

Persephone smiled. “Yes, Orpheus I’ll listen. Have you taken Hymn outside though? You remember what I told you. He has to go outside every 2 hours. He’s still a puppy.” 

Orpheus nods his head. “Yes, ma’am I remember. I’ll go take him out. Mr. Hermes made him a little pen outside. I’ll take him out, and then I’ll play you the song. Come on Hymn. Outside, outside Hymn!”

Taking Hymn to his pen, he looks around. ‘ _Mr. Hermes and I did a good job with this. I’m glad he let me help him. And that Lady Persphone was willing to tell us what we needed. I still can’t believe he’s mine. All mine! Oh, no. He’s not allowed to bother people.’_

“Hymn come back, bad dog. I’m sorry ma’am. He’s harmless I promise. Are you here to see Mr. Hermes? I can get him for you. I”m….”

“ **STOP!** Go inside my boy. Our lady of the underground is waiting for you. I'll apologize to the lady here. Go inside, now.” 

Orpheus looks shaken. _‘Mr. Hermes is never that mad at me. Maybe it’s whoever this lady is? I don’t know. But I’ll listen. Besides, Lady Persephone said she wanted to hear my new song.’_

“Yes sir, Mr. Hermes. Come on Hymn. I’ll tell Lady Persephone your busy sir. I’ll stay with her, promise.” 

Looking at the back of his boy, Hermes is pleased to see that Orephus listened. _‘Good, get inside kiddo. Get inside where the lady of the underground will watch over you. Fates help anyone who tries to touch you while she’s in the area. If she doesn’t get them, her husband will as soon as she tells him. Now….to deal with this unwanted intrusion.’_

Hermes takes a deep breath. Turning around, he breathes out. He sighs and says, “Hello Calliope. What the Styx are you doing by my bar?”

Calliope freezes. She hadn’t meant to get caught by Hermes, nevermind by the boy. She slowly brings her head up. “I was just passing through. I just wanted to stop for a drink. I didn’t think…”

Hermes snorts. “Of course you didn’t think. The **only** place here to get a drink is my place. What do you think just because I’m raising **my** boy I can’t tend my bar? **I** can tend **my** bar, **I** can run the messages, **I** can help guide the souls still. **I can do all my jobs** , my dear muse. Now….don’t lie to the trickster god. Why in the fates are you here, and don’t lie to me again.” 

“Fine, I wanted to see the boy. That’s all. I just wanted to see my son, Hermes.”

And with that claim on Orpheus, Hermes loses his temper. Looking around quickly to make sure no one else was nearby, Hermes approaches the muse. Reaching out, he grips her arm and holds tight.

“I think you mean **MY** son. **YOU** left him. **Alone** in a shack as a **toddler**. So small a swift wind could have killed him. Do **you think I** forgot about that? Oh no. I remember everything, including what you wrote in the **thrice-damned note**! You do remember that note right? I remember what it said, 

“Hermes, can’t take being a mother. The kid won’t stop crying or making noise. Your half-brother Pol is his father. He knows about him, doesn’t want him either. The kid’s name is Orpheus. If you don’t want him, just dump him. Cal.” 

“Now if you **really think** I”m letting you anywhere my son you have another thing coming you flighty muse. You are going to **leave** this town and consider it off-limits to you and your sisters. And your boss. If any of you show up around here again I will show you exactly what a trickster god can do to a muse. Am I clear?”

Calliope snarls. “Crystal. Not even sure why I wanted to see the brat. Can’t be worth much.”

Hermes tightens his hold on her arm and bares his teeth. 

“You are a foul, loathsome, useless being. If I **ever** hear of you even mentioning the boy again I will not only come for you myself, but I will get others involved. **The Queen and King** of the Underworld like him. Even gave him a hellhound puppy as a present. Now, how **stupid** are you Cal? Do you want to tussle with the rulers of the underworld? I’m sure the unseen one would **love** a little songbird in his mines. I can tell him you're interested if you don’t get out of town... **NOW!**

Hermes shoves her away from him and his bar. Calliope looks around and seeing no one is there to defend her, she walks away. Hermes takes a breath of relief. He straightens his clothing and his hair, makes sure no one can tell he ever got upset. Turning around he walks back into the bar. 

“Orpheus! How does Lady Persephone like that new song of yours? Why don’t you go get your lyre as well so she can see that part too? Need a drink sister? This one’s on me. By the way...before you go back below in a few weeks, I need to fill you in about something, you and your husband both. But it’ll keep. Orpheus...come play kiddo. Show us your stuff.”


End file.
